


Rules of the Game

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: silk scarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Game

They've been working together for five months and sleeping together for two. It's an arrangement that's been extraordinarily fulfilling for Patty Hewes, though she'd never tell anyone--especially not Ellen Parsons.

It amuses Patty to know that Ellen is still naive enough to think that there will be some marginal level of equality between them behind closed doors. While Patty doesn't necessarily treat Ellen the Lover the way she treats Ellen the Employee, there is no question who is in charge.

Tonight, when Ellen unties the red silk scarf from around her neck and teasingly says she'd like to see Patty tied to the headboard, Patty can see the wheels turning in the young woman's mind. Ellen thinks she'll be able to convince Patty to yield some of her power, that it will be a transfer of trust and balance in their relationship.

Patty will not be tied up for anyone.

Instead, the strips Ellen of her clothes, littering her floor with a Donna Karan suit that will have a sordid tale to tell the dry cleaner come morning. Patty is still clothed, though her blouse is unbuttoned and there are sloppy kisses and smeared lipstick on the swells of her breasts. Ellen's scarf hangs loosely from her neck. She has Ellen naked, sweating, and panting on the bed.

Ellen laughs and rolls her eyes when Patty positions her arms above her head and ties her to the headboard, obviously unsurprised that Patty has turned her own fantasy against her. Patty is pleased to know that Ellen understands her well enough to know that some things just aren't negotiable.

Patty sits back on her heels and surveys the sight beside her: Ellen, wanton, wet, and smiling wickedly. It occurs to her then that maybe this was her plan all along--perhaps Ellen manipulated her because she wanted to be tied up, not the other way around. Patty doesn't like being manipulated, especially when she's been out-maneuvered and has lost some of her control. It pisses her off but on some level, she gets a delicious thrill in knowing that Ellen can play the game just as well she can. And Patty would know--she invented the game.

Patty climbs off the bed without touching Ellen, and the brunette's eyes watch her in the hope that she will undress and rejoin her. Patty has other plans, however, and she grins at her, puts her hands in her pockets, and walks out of the room. She takes her time in the living room, pouring herself a glass of Scotch. She checks on Corey, who is asleep on the floor of the kitchen, before she languidly strolls back into the bedroom.

Ellen watches patiently, without expectation. She does not squirm and she does not beg, because they both know that if she does, Patty will drag out the process until they're both past the point of sanity. As she leans against the doorframe, casually sipping her liquor, Patty appreciates the vision that Ellen offers. She's giving, but not entirely submissive. She's aggressive, but will yield. She’s fragile, but will not break. She is, quite simply, a paradox that continues to surprise her.

They watch each other for several long minutes. Patty enjoys the sound of the ice as it clinks against the glass and the sound of Ellen’s labored breathing. She maintains the image of calm collectedness, though Patty can see the moisture glistening between her legs from across the room. The sight of it is almost too much to bear; Patty throbs between her legs and she knows that her game will not last must longer. She stands in the doorway until her glass is empty. The liquor burns down her throat and she feels the fire in her belly growing stronger.

Patty leisurely strides across the room, setting her glass down on the nightstand. She looks at Ellen’s kiss-swollen lips, the long line of her throat, her puckered, taut nipples, her quivering belly, the neatly-trimmed triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs, and the endless length of her legs. Ellen is exquisite. Patty wants to devour her, wants to kiss and touch her everywhere and mark her as her own, but she won’t—not tonight.

The rule of tonight’s game is simple: Remind Ellen who is in control.

Patty climbs onto the bed, only touching Ellen long enough to part her legs. Ellen is smart enough to take the hint, drawing her feet up and spreading her thighs wide. Patty can smell the heady aroma of her arousal and her eyes momentarily flutter closed, her heart rate quickening. She licks her lips and lowers her head.

The first swipe of her tongue is the sweetest. Ellen’s moan is quiet but guttural and her heels dig into the mattress. Patty licks the entire length of her slit once, twice, three times. Ellen tastes like she’s been wet all day and she probably has. Patty finds this to be immensely satisfying. She focuses on Ellen’s clit now, her sharp tongue flicking rapidly across the sensitive nub.

She doesn’t want to gradually build Ellen’s climax; she wants to shove her over the edge with both hands.

She sucks Ellen’s clit between her lips, lapping at it with the flat of her tongue until Ellen is shaking and moaning through her orgasm, her entire body shuddering with the force of it. Patty glances up to see Ellen’s arms straining against the silk bindings. She presses her smile against Ellen’s cunt.

When the younger woman’s climax subsides, her body droops against the bed in exhaustion. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted and hunger flares within Patty at the sight of her. She crawls up the bed, straddling Ellen’s hips as she reaches up to untie the scarf. As she does, Ellen opens her eyes.

They exchange a look that is full of every unspoken sentiment between them. Ellen trusts Patty implicitly. She knows without question that Patty is in control.

As Ellen pulls Patty against her and wraps her arms around her neck, her mouth greedily seeking Patty’s, the older woman considers the possibility that if she were to allow anyone to change the game, it would be Ellen Parsons.

\---


End file.
